Blackwing
"Blackwing" ("Asanegra" na versão traduzida para português do Card Game), conhecido como Black Feather na versão japonesa, é um arquétipo de monstros, em sua maioria do Tipo Besta Alada e Atributo TREVAS. Os "Blackwings" são usados no anime e mangá ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' pelo personagem Crow Hogan. Design A maior parte dos monstros "Blackwing" tem uma aparência muito parecida com pássaros, com a maioria dos monstros de Nível 3 ou menos parecendo com aves pequenas, enquanto os monstros de Nível 4 ou mais parecem ser humanoides em equipamentos de pássaros ou pássaros humanoides. A maioria dos monstros "Blackwing" tem características pretas em seu design, geralmente nas plumas das asas. Estilo de Jogo "Blackwings" tem uma forte ênfase em enxame e utilizar armadilhas de mão. A maioria tem a habilidade de Invocar a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial da mão; outros carregam efeitos especiais que utilizam o Cemitério e a mão para avançar o estado do duelo. Devido à essas capacidades de enxame, eles dão muitas oportunidades para Invocações-Sincro e Invocações-Xyz. Seu plano de jogo geral permite OTKs rápidos durante todo o tempo enquanto prepara múltiplas camadas de planos de contingência e verifica por OTKs adicionais nos turnos futuros. Uma vez que todos os "Blackwings" contam com a mão para o enxame, "Black Whirlwind" os permite reabastecer seus recursos enquanto lhes dá a habilidade de se armar com certas peças de combos. E quando os Blackwings enxameiam o campo o suficiente, cards de suporte como "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" e "Black Sonic" fornecem efeitos adicionais que lhes permitem serem ativados da mão. Devido a maioria dos monstros "Blackwing" serem Besta Alada de TREVAS, eles podem usar "Icarus Attack", "Dark Armed Dragon", "Crush Card Virus", "Deck Devastation Virus" e "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" para a destruição de cards. Eles ainda tem acesso ao poder de compra com "Allure of Darkness", "Pot of Duality", "Cards for Black Feathers" e de busca com "Raidraptor - Force Strix", "Creeping Darkness" e "Swallow's Nest". O Deck tem inúmeros jogos mentais e pressão psicológica, forçando os oponentes a fazerem jogadas mais fracas do que poderiam para jogar em torno de certos cards como "Icarus Attack", "Black Sonic", "Delta Crow" e "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow". O duelista pode criar uma ilusão simplesmente baixando um card na Zona dos Cards de Magia & Armadilha ou mantendo alguns cards na mão com um monstro "Blackwing" no campo. Decks agressivos são forçados a desacelerar para ficar fora do alcance destas opções que podem atrapalhá-los ou possivelmente custar a partida. Com grande sinergia auto-sustentável, cards de suporte poderosos, capacidades de se armar e a habilidade para mudar entre os estilos de jogo agressivo e passivo; "Blackwings" são um dos arquétipos mais fáceis de jogar e um arquétipo sólido no geral. Invocações-Sincro Muitos dos "Blackwings", assim como seus cards de suporte, tornam a Invocação-Sincro bastante fácil. * "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame": Este monstro pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial do seu Deck um monstro "Blackwing" com 1500 ou menos de ATK depois que ele destruir um monstro do oponente em batalha durante a Etapa de Dano. Considerando que a maioria dos reguladores do deck tem menos do que 1500 de ATK, este card pode criar facilmente grandes jogadas Sincro. Além disso, devido ao efeito do monstro buscado ser negado, Vayu será capaz de ser usado para uma Invocação-Sincro enquanto estiver no campo, se foi Invocado desta forma (o que normalmente ele não é capaz). * "Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn": Pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial da sua mão se você controlar outros monstros "Blackwing" além de "Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn". * "Blackwing - Bora the Spear": Pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial da sua mão se você controlar outros monstros "Blackwing" além de "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". * "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North": Ao ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal, pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial do seu Cemitério um monstro "Blackwing" de Nível 4 ou menos. Este card pode criar situações de OTK e é considerado como um dos cards trunfo do deck. * "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor": Pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial Monstros Sincro "Blackwing" ao utilizar monstros "Blackwing" como matérias do Cemitério, em vez do campo. Tenha em mente que os efeitos desses Monstros Sincro serão negados enquanto eles estiverem com a face para cima no campo ("Book of Moon" é um dos cards que podem resolver esse problema) e esta forma de Invocação não permitem que eles sejam Invocados por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério ou banidos. * "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall": Pode Invocar a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial, semelhante ao "Kris", enquanto ao mesmo tempo pode mudar a posição de batalha de um alvo para tornar os oponentes mais vulneráveis. Você pode até colocar um monstro temporariamente em DEF para escapar de um Mirror Force, e depois colocar esse monstro em defesa de volta para ATK, depois da Fase de Batalha. * "Blackwing - Pinaki the Waxing Moon": Embora ele não possa Invocar a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial e só poder ser usado para um Sincro Blackwing, ele pode buscar qualquer monstro Blackwing na Fase Final, permitindo que você recupere recursos e prepare jogadas futuras. * "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun": Pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial apenas quando houver um único outro monstro no seu campo que seja um Blackwing. Ele é o único não-Regulador com baixo ATK que pode ser Invocado a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial. O baixo ATK permite que Black Whirlwind busque-o com outros reguladores como "Pinaki", "Blizzard", "Gale", e Invoque por Invocação-Sincro um "Nothung" que permite combos sem os Blackwings mais fracos. * "Black Whirlwind": O card-chave de qualquer Deck "Blackwing". Quando um monstro "Blackwing" for Invocado por Invocação-Normal, você pode adicionar um monstro "Blackwing" do seu Deck para a sua mão se seu ATK for mais fraco do que o do monstro Invocado. Jogadas de Sincro de Nível 5: "Blizzard" pode reviver "Kalut" ou "Gladius" para acessar instantaneamente um Nível 5. Qualquer Blackwing de Nível 4 com "Oroshi the Squall" ou "Shura" buscando "Vayu". * "Armades, Keeper of Boundaries": O monstro mais ideal que pode atacar e enviar um monstro para o Cemitério sem preocupação de uma Armadilha, efeito de Virar ou efeito no Cemitério. "Oroshi" pode garantir a morte de muitos monstros, já que ele pode mudar o monstro do oponente para a posição que tem o valor mais baixo. * "Assault Blackwing - Sohaya the Rain Storm": Ele permite que você tenha outra Matéria Sincro para uma Invocação-Sincro de alto Nível, e pode ser ajustado com "Level Eater" para uma possível Invocação de "Shooting Quasar Dragon". * "T.G. Hyper Librarian": Pode transformar jogadas de Sincro adicionais em compras adicionais. * "Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star": Blackwing no nome, então ele pode se beneficiar da ativação de cards de suporte específicos de Blackwings. Seus efeitos secundários são meio inúteis. Jogadas de Sincro de Nível 6: "Blizzard" pode reviver um Nível 4. Um Regulador de Nível 3 como "Pinaki", "Gale" ou "Breeze" podem combar com uma Invocação-Especial de "Gladius" ou com o renascimento de um Nível 3 com "Blizzard". "Oroshi" e um Nível 5 como "Sirocco" ou um Sincro também pode funcionar. * "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight": Este monstro queima 800 PV do oponente e enfraquece um monstro do oponente sem escolhê-lo como alvo. Ele pode derrotar qualquer monstro com 3100 ou menos. Seu efeito secundário garante uma Invocação-Normal adicional, que por sua vez comba com "Black Whirlwind". Devido à essa Invocação-Normal adicional, este card abre caminho para jogadas de OTK e forte presença de campo. * "Blackwing Armed Wing": Apesar de não ser tão surpreendente como "Nothung", o Armed Wing carrega o benefício do dano de batalha perfurante que pode derrotar alguns decks com imunidades a destruição. * "Vulcan the Divine": Este card pode remover certos cards problemáticos com a face para cima, ao mesmo tempo que permite que você possa reutilizar Monstros/Magias como Whirlwind/Armadihas como Fiendish Chain. Jogadas de Sincro de Nível 7: Um Regulador de Nível 3 pode combar com um Blackwing de Nível 4 que pode Invocar a si mesmo por Invocação-especial da mão, como "Bora" ou "Kris", e vice-versa com "Gale" ou "Breeze" e qualquer Nível 4. Eles também podem ser Invocados por Invocação-Especial diretamente do deck pelo efeito de "Shura". Adicionalmente, "Oroshi" pode combar com um Nível 6, como "Elphin" ou um Sincro. * "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe": Este monstro pode reviver Bestas Aladas de Nível 5+ usados anteriormente como "Nothung" ou "Dark Simorgh" e permite jogadas com menos recursos para ter mais. Este card garante potencial de Invocação-Sincro adicional e é no geral outro pedaço de um OTK. Ele ainda carrega o benefício de desviar cards que escolhem este monstro como alvo seja em batalha ou por efeito para outros monstros Blackwing, permitindo que ele fique vivo para jogadas futuras. Também é possível um duelista usar "Elphin", "Nothung" ou "Armed Wing" com "Oroshi" como matérias Sincro para "Obsidian Hawk Joe", e depois usar o efeito de Hawk Joe para trazê-los de volta. * "Blackwing Armor Master": Este monstro é imune à destruição em batalha, o que o torna um grande alvo para desviar com "Hawk Joe". Este é o monstro ideal para Invocar por Invocação-Sincro se não houver outros Blackwing no Cemitério que "Hawk Joe" seria capaz de Invocar. * "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower": Este monstro pode destruir cards que seu oponente controla igual ao número dos outros Blackwings que você controla. Com as extraordinárias capacidades de enxame dos Blackwings, este monstro pode limpar grandes áreas do campo do seu oponente, eliminando obstáculos potenciais para jogadas futuras ou limpando o caminho para um OTK. Além disso, ele é considerado como um monstro Regulador se foi Invocado por Invocação-Sincro usando um Blackwing como uma Matéria Sincro, e pode ser usado com Blackwings de baixo Nível para trazer um Sincro de alto Nível. * "Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Light Rain": Não tão bom quanto Raikiri, mas os Blackwings que estiverem no Cemitério permitem que este monstro ganhe 300 de ATK para cada um, dando a "Chidori" a vantagem sobre monstros de alto ATK como "Star Eater". * "Black Rose Dragon": Este monstro pode 'resetar' o campo e te livrar de uma situação problemática, e também pode gerar vantagens enormes se usado nos momentos corretos. * "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon": Este monstro é ideal para remoção de monstros do oponente Invocados por Invocação-Especial e desencorajar o oponente de Invocar monstros de alto Nível por Invocação-Especial. * "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon": Considerando que este deck pode Invocar um bando de monstros de Alto Nível, "Clear Wing" fornece uma defesa excelente contra monstros problemáticos que tentariam matar o seu campo de outra forma. Ele ainda permite que você negue e destrua monstros de alto Nível que tentariam interferir na sua estratégia de outra forma. E ainda por cima, este monstro absorve o ATK de qualquer monstro que ele negou e destruiu, incluindo os seus próprios. Este monstro pode potencialmente ser usado para canalizar todo o seu poder de ataque neste monstro. "Nothung" pode permitir que este card chegue a 4900 de ATK. "Crimson Blader" pode permitir que este monstro bata com 5300 de ATK. Jogadas de Monstros Sincro de Nível 8: "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" com qualquer Blackwing de Nível 4 Invocado por Invocação-Especial. Você também pode usar "Nothung" para lhe conceder a Invocação de "Blizzard" e Invocar por Invocação-Sincro desta forma. "Hawk Joe" pode fornecer os monstros de alto Nível como "Gram", "Nothung" ou "Armor Master" para ser o não-Regulador. Você pode usar "Oroshi" para ser o Regulador para qualquer Nível 7. Além disso, você pode combar qualquer Regulador de Nível 3 com "Harmattan". * "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons": Imune a destruição e ganha ATK igual à qualquer dano que você sofrer. Uma vez que todas as outras opções de Sincro não fornecem defesa contra destruição em massa, este card é ideal contra cards como "Dark Hole", "Raigeki", "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Mirror Force" ou "Judgment Dragon". Este monstro força o seu oponente a gastar opções de remoção específica como "101", "Castel", "Compulsory", "Breakthrough Skill" ou "Solemn Warning". * "Crimson Blader": Este card pode destruir um monstro e forçar seu oponente a ficar sem opções de alto Nível no próximo turno dele. Isto pode fazer ou quebrar a capacidade do oponente de voltar e permite o preparo futuro de OTKs. * "Scrap Dragon": Este monstro pode remover qualquer card problemático no campo. Isto também pode combar com "Beelze" ou "Hawk Joe". * "Stardust Spark Dragon": Este card pode proteger cards específicos no seu campo como "Hawk Joe", "Black Whirlwind" ou um Card de Armadilha que você controla. Jogadas de Monstros Sincro de Nível 9: "Blizzard" revivendo um "Kalut" ou "Gladius" com outro Nível 4 no campo (ou um que pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial da mão). * "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier": Um dos monstros mais poderosos do jogo. * "Mist Wurm": Pode rebater 3 cards problemáticos. Jogadas de Monstros Sincro de Nível 10: "Blizzard" e 2 monstros de Nível 4. "Blizzard" e um Sincro de Nível 8. Um Sincro de Nível 7 e "Gale". * "Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree": Um card que não pode ser escolhido como alvo a não ser em uma Fase específica. * "Shooting Star Dragon": Feito com Formula Synchron (usando Steam Token + Oroshi). Jogadas de Monstros Sincro de Nível 11: Raikiri Invocado por Invocação-Sincro com qualquer Nível 4. * "Star Eater": Outro "Armades" poderoso. Jogadas de Monstros Sincro de Nível 12: "Sohaya" Invocando um Monstro Sincro "Assault Blackwing" de Nível 7 do Cemitério com seu efeito. * "Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder": Se for Invocado ao usar apenas monstros Sincro, ele terá um adicional de 3000 em seu ATK toda vez que batalhar, o que o permite derrotar quase todos os monstros do jogo em batalha, além de ser um excelente finalizador de duelos. O fato de não poder ser destruído por efeitos de card e seu alto ATK fazem deste card um dos melhores do Deck. O ponto negativo é que você só consegue Invocá-lo a partir do meio do jogo, pois precisa de um preparo prévio do Cemitério. Invocações-Xyz Devido à vários de seus monstros Invocarem a si mesmos por Invocação-Especial, é muito fácil para eles acessarem os Classe 4 e alguns Classe 3. Jogadas de Xyz de Classe 4: * "Ice Beast Zerofyne": Um monstro incrível. Este card não escolhe alvo e cancela um campo inteiro de problemas potenciais, ao mesmo tempo que obtém um aumento no valor de ATK. Comba com "Icarus". * "Raidraptor - Force Strix": Um monstro que pode buscar outro Besta Alada de TREVAS de Nível 4. Este card é útil para preparar o jogo quando terminar de atacar e quiser adicionar mais capacidades de enxame para os turnos futuros. Fraquezas Infelizmente, a maior parte do arquétipo carece de força bruta e depende de ter ambos os monstros fortes e fracos para realizar os combos corretamente. Sua dependência de Black Whirlwind para manter recursos pode facilmente ser contornado com reduzidores de ataque como "Burden of the Mighty". A maior força dos Blackwings está na capacidade de fazer enxame, mas o enxame requer que pelo menos 1 "Blackwing" se apresente primeiro. Negar imediatamente essa Invocação ou destruí-lo depois de sua Invocação irá potencialmente desligar o deck por 1 turno. Eles também tem alguns problemas em manter a vantagem de mão e campo devido à velocidade avassaladora com que os Blackwings são Invocados, o duelista pode (e muitas vezes irá) ver a sua mão se esgotando rapidamente, portanto, faltando recursos no caso de seus planos derem errado (como no caso do oponente conter um enxame massivo com um card de destruição como "Torrential Tribute", "Dark Hole", "Raigeki", "Bottomless Trap Hole" ou "Solemn Warning"). Balance of Judgment pode ajudá-lo a comprar mais cards apenas no caso disso acontecer, dando-lhe mais chances para planejar um novo ataque. "Blackwings" são bons no fato de que eles não são muito fracos contra quaisquer cards comuns de Deck Auxiliar. Devido a eles serem todos de TREVAS (exceto o raramente usado "Aurora") e todos Besta Alada (exceto por "Obsidian Hawk Joe"), cards como "Rivalry of Warlords" e "Gozen Match" não lhes prejudica. Cards como "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" podem prejudicar o duelista já que você não será capaz de usar seus efeitos, e "Dimensional Fissure" tornará inútil os efeitos de "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow", "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" e "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite". No entanto, todas essas ameaças são facilmente resolvidas com "Icarus Attack" ou "Diamond Dire Wolf", já que todos os outros monstros são Besta Alada. "Royal Decree" pode representar um problema já que ele tornará "Icarus Attack" inútil, mas também é facilmente controlado com o uso de "Diamond Dire Wolf" ou o comum "Mystical Space Typhoon". "Thunder King Rai-Oh" irá impedir a busca de Black Whirlwind, e pode negar uma Invocação-Sincro. Usar no Deck Auxiliar um "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" também é surpreendentemente eficaz contra "Blackwings", uma vez que "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" pode usar os "Blackwings" do oponente para o seu efeito. Embora seja improvável. Cards "Blackwing" e suportes Categoria:Arquétipos